Observation
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Observation is a part of my nature; I never find it hard to observe people


**Author's Note:** **REPOSTING STORY: **Hi, another one shot! Oh, just so you know my dear readers, someone plagiarized my A Memory Long Since Forgotten and posted it in Wattpad. So, to whoever, that certain random person who reviewed and mentioned it to me, thank you very much. This oneshot is for you. And for you, who cussed me in your Slow Down review, if you don't like that story, then fine but no need to cuss me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Observation**

Observation is a part of my nature; I never find it hard to observe people. Observation is like breathing air for me, the more I observe the more I feel like I'm part of this universe. It's all natural for me. They say people's minds are changed through observation and not through argument. For example, great philosophers observe first, before the first make an argument about their beliefs, a writer observe the things around him before making a hit story not by arguing, scientists observe the society, life or the universe before making theories not arguing with society. As I examine people around me, as I sit here in this wooden bench, I realized for a week that I'm watching the people around me, the more I realize that life is just a series of events that written in some stone tablet and it keeps repeating day by day.

The kids, parents, couples I saw since the first day I sat here, is always and almost the same. Same kids playing by the playground, running up and about. Same parents guarding their kids, same couples holding hands walking around without a care in the world; but out of all the same people I saw for a week now, a certain person got my attention.

She always wears this red scarf around her neck, even if summer is approaching. She has this short strawberry blonde hair the go past just under her jaw; I think she's shorter than me by 12 inches. The first time I saw her, she was reading a book, I think its The Happiness Project by Gretchen Rubin. She sat on the next bench from mine; you're probably wondering why of all the people that can catch my attention she did? You see, she came here at exactly 3:30pm, alone, with that scarf around her, and this void expression on her face. I can see her beauty even from afar; so, what a girl like her, beautiful yet simple, doing in a park on a beautiful day, alone with this blank face.

I came here every day at 3PM and she never failed me, she came exactly 30 minutes after. The third day, it was raining, I brought my umbrella with me, but she, in all of her glory walked under the rain with grace and regality. I was tempted to share my umbrella with her, but her lifeless eyes, dare I say it, quite scared me.

Why does a pretty thing like her have that appearance on her face?

Why a handsome girl like her is alone?

Why, of all the expression she can have, she has a cold and lifeless façade?

On the fifth day, she did nothing. She just sat there all throughout the afternoon. Sitting for hours without even opening her mouth to answer her phone or bought some ice cream. It was incredibly hot that day. Not that I've been observing her for the past days, I just realize, I came here not only to observe her, but somehow deep inside me, I wish in this realm of observation I have, she would notice me. I never saw her outside this park, I deduced she's the same as my age, so probably, same as me, a freshmen on some University.

Today, she's late. It's already half past four and the wooden bench beside me is still vacant. I was looking at the space she occupied for the last 7 days that I didn't notice someone sat beside me.

"You're looking for me, aren't you?" I was shock to hear a cold yet beatific voice beside me. I faced the voice abruptly just to see her, sitting beside me, with a book in her hands. I just stared at her, because for the first time in seven days, I can see her close up; still wearing that red scarf around her neck.

"I noticed you were watching me for a week now…"

Suddenly, I can't find my voice to response.

"After a week of your stalking, you're just going to stare at me?" She already said three sentences while reading, and here I am, tongue-tied. She slowly faced me, closed her book and quirked her eyebrow at me.

"So, Kudo Shinichi, what can I do for you?"

She knows my name?

"Uh… why the red scarf?" Good, now my brain is all burnt from confusion, shock, relief, and a lot more emotions, I can't even name.

"I mean, why do you know my name?" She didn't answer but resumed her reading and for good 10 minutes.

"It's not that hard, we go to the same university and you're quite well known for being a "teenage detective" She remarked.

Why, of course, I've been in the television ever since I was in high school she must've seen me then.

"So, are you going to answer me?"

"What was your question?"

She closed her book again, and walked away. For the good 20 minutes, she sat by me, I didn't quite understand her. Normally, I read people like they were an open book, but she, she defied all my beliefs about me, reading a person in just a snap.

She didn't come back after that, it was already 8PM, and I'm still here in the park. I'm about to leave the park, when my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Kudo, come here at the nearby cemetery." The call dropped even before I can ask who is the caller, but I have the hint who was it. Though, I don't know how in the world she got my number. It started to rain, without my umbrella, I ran towards the cemetery. As I arrived there, I don't know where to go exactly but my feet brought me by the hill with maple tree. I saw a figure kneeling on the ground under the rain.

Seeing that figure got drenched by the rain, I'm sure it is her; the mysterious park girl. I ran towards her, and kneeled beside her. She just stared at the three tombstones.

Miyano Atsushi

Miyano Elena

Miyano Akemi

They must be her family. It was unnerving to see the three of them died on the same day, leaving this girl beside me all alone.

"I was in the library that afternoon, when I got home I saw them lying on our living room floor soaked by their own blood. I have them buried on the first day you saw me in the park."

Now that she mentions it, apart from the book she was reading and the redscarf, all she wore starting from day one is black.

"Who did this?" She shrugged her shoulders, took her scarf off, tied it around in the middle tombstone before standing up, and left me staring at her family's tombstones.

That is the last I saw of her.

I looked for her in every college and even asked the university administration for a girl with Miyano as a surname, only to hear that she dropped school. I visited her home, but she was not there, I never failed to come to the park at 3PM, hoping she will be there.

I was like that for three months before I got tired of it. She was a just a person who happens to capture my attention for a week. I can't say I moved on seeing that there's nothing between us, I don't even know her first name. For every day in the last three months, I visited her family's grave and the red scarf with its color faded still tied around the middle one, but not a soul visited their grave.

I went back to my normal life until one day, someone knocked on my apartment door only to see her standing there.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I moved a little to let her enter. She sat by the couch as I went to the kitchen to get her some tea.

"I lied, I know who are my family's killer and they were behind bars in America now." I looked at her, why can she speak to me freely, a person who she barely knows.

"Hm…I don't know too…"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, your face says it though…"

"Ah…" I don't know even know why, but for the three times I'm with her presence I'm always quiet. There's something in her, I can't quite figure out.

"By the way, what's your name? And how come the killers are in America?"

"Miyano Shiho… and my sister's boyfriend, who was part of the FBI, worked it out for me and those people live in America."

"Ah…" She looked at me before smirking.

"Am I rendering the Kudo Shinichi speechless?" That smirk, suits her if not for the fact it is me, who she is teasing.

"Huh, in your dreams…"

"Yeah, and a very manly response, Kudo-kun…" She gave me a small smile before making herself at home and watches a movie, half an hour later, she fell asleep on my couch. One moment, she left me in the cemetery, looking for her everywhere for three months and now here she is, sleeping on my couch. I slipped a blanket over her and noticed her once lifeless face is now as innocent as a sleeping kid is. Staring at her this close, observing her while sleeping for hours, just there sitting on the floor, made me realize, as a lone tear fell from her eyes, I would do anything to stop her from crying again.

Observation is a part of my nature; I never find it hard to observe people.

And observation gave me a new goal in life:

To protect and never let Miyano Shiho cry again.

* * *

**A/N:** Please rate and review! Took me three hours, to finish this. Again, thank you whoever you are.


End file.
